VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 2
Characters * Arkham X * Cerberus * Lady Arkham * Huntress * Oracle Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ * May 1st 2017, 0227 EST VOX Archive * Cerberus: Wow... and I thought Star City was rough. You've got a crazy city, Huntress. * Huntress: You're telling me... of cheeseburger, chewing, swallow, straw slurp * Cerberus: But y'know, from here, it's sorta beautiful... When the moonlight hits the smog just right, that is. * Huntress: You should see it when the Bat-Signal lights up. * Cerberus: That happen often? * Huntress: Not so much anymore. The new commissioner has only used it three or four times since taking office. * Cerberus: So, not that I mind this... but what are we doing hanging out in the ruins of a prison? Shouldn’t we be patrolling the streets? * Huntress: A girl's gotta eat. bite of cheeseburger, chewing, swallow, straw slurp, straw slurp You had the option of getting one, too. * Cerberus: I don't make purchases while in uniform. * Huntress: straw slurp, giggle Uniform, he says... Cute. * Cerberus: What do you call it? * Huntress: scoff Costume. Anyway, that's neither here nor there. wrapper crumpling We're here because it's a hot-spot. Low-lives like to come here. * Cerberus: Uh-okay... They like to come here... to prison... voluntarily? * Huntress: Yeah, lots of good stuff in the rubble here still. Records, scrap, weapons... and then others like to use it as a meeting place. * Cerberus: GCPD can't just post some patrols here? Fence the place off? * Huntress: They tried both... The cops are short-handed though and someone stole the fence. * Cerberus: Someone stole a fence? * Arkham X: scoff Welcome to Gotham. * Cerberus: Who the hell are you? * Arkham X: I was about to ask you the same thing... * Huntress: sigh Cerberus, meet Arkham X. Arkham X, meet Cerberus. * Cerberus: Arkham? As in the asylum? Aren't you at the wrong prison? * Arkham X: I'm done being confined to that island alone. I'm more of an archipelago sort of guy now... but Archipelago X just doesn't have the same ring to it. * Cerberus: Isn't Arkham named after one of Gotham's elite families or something? Maybe you should try calling yourself Cobblepot X. * Arkham X: Yeah... Okay, tell that to her. * Huntress: Who? Oh, you got to be kidding me. * Lady Arkham: tapping, footsteps Fear not. My quarrel is with two of you alone. The other shall be spared. * Cerberus: Alright, uh, Huntress... I'm clueless here. Who is this? * Huntress: This is Lady Arkham... I, uh, know nothing about her other than she hijacked the TV channels a couple months back. * Cerberus: Lady Arkham? * Arkham X: Hey, don't look at me. I'm not affiliated with this whacko. * Lady Arkham: Indeed, I seek only the one calling himself Arkham X and the Huntress. Assist me in their capture, Cerberus, and you will be allowed to leave without harm. * Huntress: Wait a minute? You want me? What do you want me for? * Arkham X: Probably the same reason I came to talk to you... I want to know what you're doing breaking inmates out of Arkham for. * Cerberus: Wait, what?! * Oracle: Whoa... What was that? * Huntress: chuckle Whoa, okay, hold on there now. I can explain! * Lady Arkham: I for one am not interested in your pathetic excuses, nor your misguided justifications. My interest is only in the truth, Miss Bertinelli... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 3. * Helena was breaking inmates out of Arkham Asylum in VOX Box: Caged Birds. * The new commissioner is Ellen Yin. Jim Gordon became deputy mayor after the 2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election. * Debut of Lady Arkham. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Lady Arkham/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline